A Twist of Fate
by nerdysuccess
Summary: This AU takes place in Nxt. Dean is frustrated in NXT. He wonders if he is going to ever called up. What happens when he meets a the Nxt girl Gina.
1. Chapter 1

Dean looks bored in promo class. He is sitting with Roman in the middle. He thought promo class were stupid. William Regal introduce the new girl gina. Dean wonders how she will last. As he looks up he notice her bright smile. Her black thick hair was down. She around 5"6. Gina looks around with her honey eyes. Gina only knows a few people.

Her roommate is raquel and Paige. Dean slightly glance at her. She must be barely twenty two. Gina is wearing blue jeans and black blouse with boots. William Regal tells the class to be nice and welcome her in. Gina takes a seat next to Dean. Roman smiles at her."So who wants to go first?" Everyone looks around. Dean gets pick. Gina watches as he goof off in the promo. William Regal tells him to take a seat. Dean has a smirk. Regal calls Paige and Gina up.

Dean watches as Paige smack talk."sweetheart by the time I'm done with you. You're dream to be diva will be destroyed." Everyone is silent. Roman hears Baron and Finn mumbling. Regal tells Gina it's her turn. "First of all I didn't come here to Nxt to be a diva. I came here to make a statement. Mark my words you will never stop me for what I'm about to accomplish." Paige has a smirk. Gina looks at her like with a deadly stare. Regal tells them good job. Baron and Devitt low five Gina. Dean slightly smile at her when she sits down. Gina was too busy noticing Paige sticking her tongue out on her. Gina laughs. Paige tells her I got you next time.


	2. Chapter 2 : Night

Dean was drinking from his water bottle as he sat down by the wall. He see the girls are finishing up. Dean see Paige , Summer, Sasha, becky. Gina gets in last. She is wearing shorts and green tank top. Dean notice Gina is learning quickly. From the way Sara Del Rey is coaching them. Dean remembers he first start. He has a small smile on his face. Baron seats next to him. "What are you doing? " Dean reply just thinking

. "Are you checking out the girls?" Dean reply nah. "Who is the hottest?" Dean chuckled. Baron smiles as Dean gets up. Dean starts his car when he see Gina walking out. She has her gym bag. Dean decides to ask if she needs a ride. Gina jumps when she see his car stop near her. "I didn't mean to scared you but it's kinda dark . Do you need a ride? " Gina reply no thank you. Dean looks concern. Gina reply I will be fine mox. Dean raise his eyebrows. "Sorry it's the habit of watching your indie stuff." Dean smiles at her. Gina notice his dimples. "So you're still going to tell me no?

Gina reply fine I will get in. She slowly gets into passenger seat. "I'm not going to hurt you." Gina reply I know. Dean's eyes go back on the road.

As now Dean is drinking beer at Corey Graves house. They were having a small party after the long week of work. Dean is sitting in the porch. He is enjoying the silence. Dean see Gina coming with Raquel, Baron, Paige, and Finn.

Finn has his arm around Gina. They seem buzz. Gina smiles at him. "Hey.." Paige tells her to go inside. "In a minute." Dean ask did you guys have a good time?"

Gina reply they did . I was the driver. Dean chuckled. "How are you doing? " Dean reply good I have a nice cold beer. Gina smiles at him. Dean ask aren't you going to join the party?

Gina reply no I rather stay outside. "Why?" Gina reply I don't like crowds. Dean looks at her funny. Gina runs her hands through her hair. "How come? Gina reply I just don't. She ask what don't you like? "Been told what to do."

Gina reply I can tell by your speech in promo class. Dean chuckled. "I find it stupid. I can speak on the mic." Gina nodded. Dean notice she was easy to talk to. He even stop drinking his beer. Gina gets up without thinnking she kiss him in on the cheek."Good night."


	3. Chapter 3 :Company

A few days Later Dean haven't seen Gina. He wanted to talk until the rumor start going she was dating Finn. Gina rolls her eyes as Summer makes kissing noise. "he is my friend and plus becky has a thing for him." Becky punch her in the arm. Gina punch her back. Dean notice they're playful wrestling in the ring. Becky tries to get the upper hand. Until Gina show her otherwise. Paige and Summer look shock. "I thought you were barely learning. " Gina reply the whole prowrestling thing yes . Wrestling in general no. Becky smiles at Gina as they get out of the ring.

Dean accidentally bumps into her when leaving. "Sorry." Gina reply I'm clumsy you go first. Dean shakes her head. She goes first. Dean ask do you need a ride? "No my car got fix." Dean nodded. He see her car looks brand new as she drives off. Gina notice as the weeks past by. Her wrestling and mic skills were getting better. She enjoys talking to Dean. Gina invite him over. Dean was a little nervous.

Gina was wearing black shorts and white tank top. Dean knocks at her door. She slowly opens the door. Dean is wearing white shirt and blue jeans. He smiles at her and comes in. Gina offers him water. "Do you have any beer?"

Gina reply no. Dean takes the water. Gina ask what do you want to do? "Whatever you want. I normally don't hang out with girls." Gina ask who do you hang out with?" Roman, Baron, Corey, or myself."

Gina tells him Baron is nice. Dean nodded. Gina ask so you're not a ladies man? " not quite. " Gina doesn't believe him. Dean chuckled. "Look girls are nice distraction but I never had a serious relationship. Have you? "

Gina reply yes I have. " Are you single?" Gina reply yes I'm and that's not why I called you here. Dean playfully ask why did you ? Gina reply I like your company. Dean smiles at her. He slightly touch her face tenderly.

"So do I. "


	4. Chapter 4 : showstopper

Performance Center

Dean is not used having crush on someone. He had a thing for Gina. Dean hate so much. Roman see Dean having a inner battle himself."What's wrong?" Dean reply nothing. "Why have you been hanging out with Gina so much?" Dean didn't answer. "Come on tell me the details." Dean reply that's nothing to tell. Roman raise his eyebrows. Gina was getting dress in girls locker room. She hears Summer telling Paige about having a one stand. Summer ask can you guess who? Paige shakes her head. Summer giggles. Gina acts like she didn't hear a thing when leaving. Finn see her coming his way."What's wrong? " Gina reply just tired. Finn tells she is making great process. Gina hugs him . Dean see them hugging.

He has a serious face as she smiles at him. Finn ask do you need help with your finish movie? Gina reply I haven't pick a move yet. Dean walks closers to them. Gina hugs him. Dean is caught off guard. Finn chuckled."I got to go but be gentle with Dean." Gina tells Dean she needs a favor from him. Dean ask what type? Gina joking around tells a sexual one. Dean is be coming use to her sense of humor. "I'm up for it." Gina reply that's what she said. Dean chuckled. Gina tells on I need to figure out my finishing move. "You need me to help you." Gina nodded. Dean acts like she thinking about. Gina tells him please .. "I like it when you begged." Gina hits in the right arm.

Dean laughs. "So I have a list?" Dean tells her he has a plan. They get in the ring. Gina listens as Dean tells her. He is going to wrestle her. Gina agree. Dean knows this is going to be fun. Dean locks up with Gina. He control the headlock until he push to the ropes. Gina goes for a head scissors. Dean didn't see coming."Allright are you do high flying?" Gina reply can you keep up? Dean likes her smack talk. Dean is impressed by her wrestling skill. Dean is getting tired. Both are sweaty and messing around. Gina reply but I like learning submission. Dean nodded

. Gina tells him Becky taught her the dragon sleeper. Dean listens her say she wants to do the crippler crossface. Dean tells her that will nice but maybe she should do sit out belly face buster. "Like the one you do?" Dean tells her that will fit her. Two weeks Later Dean finish wrestling Seth. There in the back. They heard Becky Lynch come out first. Dean hears Gina theme song. It's a rock pop song. Dean see her with black grey top. She is wearing black pants. Dean likes to see her doll up. Roman mumbles can she wrestle? They see Gina and Becky put on a great match. As Gina goes for her move. Dean smiles as she goes for sit out belly face buster. Gina goes for the pin. 1 2 3


	5. Chapter 5 : omega

Gina was sleeping in her bed until you hear her phone ring. She reads deam name. Gina mumbles this better be a emergency. "Sort off... I can't sleep." Gina ask where are you?"outside your apartment." Gina gets up from her bed. Dean smiles at her. Gina tells to not make a sound. Dean nodded. She grabs his right hand. Dean follows her to his room. Gina turns the TV on. Dean joins her in queen bed. "You have a nice bed."

Gina reply yes I value my sleep. "Sorry I couldn't sleep and I thought I should call you." Gina smiles and tells him in return you're going to be my pillow. "Oh the torture." Dean and Gina watching tv. He see her slowly falling asleep in his chest. Dean falls sleep a few seconds later. He is a deep sleep when he hears her mumbling what he thinks it's spanish.

Promo Class

Dean does a other pointless promo. Regal tells Gina they're going to make her heel. Gina nodded. They want to be more .." Regal can't find the right word. Paige mumbles wicked. Regal nodded. "Also we want to react to Baron promo. " Baron talks how he is a omega. Gina push Baron. He shakes his head. Baron tries not to laugh. Gina looks annoyed by him. "Okay we get it . You're a omega. A lone wolf. " Gina looks at him up and now. Baron looks intrude. "Now tell me how long does a lone wolf survive in the wild? " Baron takes a step close to her. She has a smirk in her head. "You decide you want to lived or die? Your choice it's yours . Do you want to adapt or perish ?"

Everyone is silent. Gina looks at Regal. She waits for him. Regal is quite. Gina ask did I do that bad? Regal reply Let's get someone to put there input. He calls Dean out.

"She did good.." Regal ask how can she improve? " I don't know." Regal tells her you did good kid but I need you to not take over the promo. Regal tells Dean to join Gina. Baron sits down.

"Dean do your magic." Dean looks at her. He runs his hand through his hair. Gina looks at him. "Sweetheart you need to understand you're playing in big leagues. This is nxt. You think you can keep up with me now ?" Dean shakes his head. "Everything I touch I can break. That's why nobody wants to get near me."

Regal has a smirk in his face. Gina looks innocently at Dean. She tries not to laugh. "Wow that actually works on people." Dean gives her a confuse stare. "Come Dean. I get your the bad guy. The guy who had to fight and crawl to get here. However if you think I was handle this opportunity. I wasn't. Do you think I can keep with you? I can. Do you want to find out?" Dean has a smirk in his face. She was being playful.

Regal notice they have chemistry with each other. "Allright Gina don't kill him." They sit down. Everyone was pair. Paige with Seth. Raquel with Roman. Finn with Becky and so on..

As they class finish. Gina gets stop by Regal. "Have you ever taken acting class?" Gina reply no but I did local acting back home. Regal nodded. "Do you have a character in mind that you want to do?" Gina reply I do. "Do you want tell me about it?" Dean is ease dropping. He hears her say she wants to be a ruthless manipulative heel. "How come?" Gina reply because it will the total opposite from what I'm.


End file.
